


A Good Night's Rest

by MysticAttack



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, MC just wants to sleep, Thats the fanfiction, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAttack/pseuds/MysticAttack
Summary: Mint Eye was. . . A thing. Yes, but now it was in the past. Saeran was recovering and opening up to the RFA members, Saeyoung was making up for lost times and enjoying the fact that he didn't have to keep secrets anymore, and MC was just happy to be at RFA and the two boy's side.Except there was one downfall to her lovely life.Saeyoung's sleeping habits.





	

 

-

It was a cold night, freezing actually. Her bare legs rubbed together in an uncomfortable manner as she attempted to cuddle with Saeyoung to warm herself up. The man was so adorable and the light of her life. But there was one downside that she wasn't expecting to face when she moved in with the choi twins after everything they had been through. 

 

Saeyoung was a very... Active sleeper.

 

In many ways. Sometimes he would sleep talk about the most random things, which helped MC learn a lot about the man she loved. He'd roll, kick, and flail his limbs like he was a helicopter preparing to take off. 

 

She remembered once he rolled over, grabbed her boob like it was the most causal thing in the word (well with Saeyoung it was) and squeezed it exactly seven times and rolled back on his side without a word.

 

She had silently cried from laughter that night.

 

But tonight was different. She cuddled against her feathery pillow and closed her eyes. But shuddered from the lack of covers. Peeking an eye open -she looked at her boyfriend who was nearly sideways with the covers over his head. His bare foot uncomfortably close to her neck.

 

Lovely.

 

"Saeyoung." She whispered, sitting up and resting on her hands and knees. Crawling over to the Red headed hacker. "Baby, you stole all of the sheets. _Again."_ She muttered softly. Gripping the covers and attempting to pull them away from the man. But he managed to twist himself in the blanket to the point where it wouldn't budge.

 

She let go of a sigh, looking over at the clock on the nightstand on her side of the bed, (hardly her side when Saeyoung would make his way to every corner of the bed) the red numbers glowing bright in the dark. **2:19am**

 

She was one to treasure her slumber, so seeing those three bold numbers made her release an exasperated sigh. 

 

She felt her lovers cold foot come in contact with her thigh, kicking her accidentally as he muttered something in his sleep she couldn't make out. She let go of a soft "oof" before frowning over at his sleeping body. 

 

She couldn't blame him for being a rough sleeper. But she also couldn't one hundred percent accept it.

 

Rubbing her eyes with a pout, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it as she rose from the bed and into the cold, dark, and scary house.

 

Her bare feet tip toed on the floor as she pushed open the door to the hallway, thanking any higher being out there for not having their door squeak like it occasionally did. 

 

She could hear the soft hum of the refrigerator and other unidentifiable sounds throughout the house as she hugged the pillow tighter. After everything that Mint Eye had put the RFA through, she had been permanently on edge every time she encountered a dark home or a long walk in town.

 

But it wasn't Saeran's fault. He had been brainwashed to follow that crazy cult's ways and was blinded by the hatred towards his twin brother. She had been the fish on the hook. What he had done to her was nothing personal. So she was trying her hardest to forget it.

 

She had helped the two twins reunite and now they were her family. As long as the two were happy, she was happy.

 

She had truly gotten lost in her mind after she left both her and Saeyoung's room, but it didnt bother her. Going to attempt to sleep on the couch in the living room, before remembering the boxes that they had set there months ago that they had gotten from Jumin, a "housewarming gift" he had said.

 

But it wasn't fucking helping her as she froze her ass of in this home.

 

Pouting like a child in frustration, she turned to Saeran's room. She was way too tired to attempt to move the boxes off the sofa, not to mention the ruckus she would make doing so. So she decided to try to sleep in the other twin's bed.

 

She didn't know how that would go, but the conscious part of her brain had shut off at twelve. So a bed was a bed.

 

She pushed open his door and was met with white sound of a fan, but the room was still a few degrees higher than the rest of the house which she was overly grateful for. 

 

She shuffled over to his bed, seeing him sprawled out on the mattress, hugging his pillow as he slept. Him and Saeyoung did have the same facial expressions while sleeping but this twin didn't seem to be a violent sleeper.

 

Hugging her pillow like it was a stuffed animal, she poked her boyfriend's twin on his lower back awkwardly. "Saeran..." She whispered in a sleepy tone. 

 

He didn't budge, not that he would've with how softly she had nudged him. But this time she poked him with a little less delicacy. "Saeran. Wake up please."

 

He began to stir. And those short moments when the moon coming from the small window hit his features. It was the most peaceful she had seen him. That is until he jerked and noticed the girl standing at the side of his bed.

 

"What the hell- MC what the fuck are you doing in my room?" She saw his features harden. Seeing his eyes that matched Saeyoung's made her feel more calmed. He wasn't racing to put in his contacts so she could tell the two apart like he used to. At least he wasn't attacking her like he would have a several months ago. But he had been living with her for a while now. She was even surprised to see that he wasn't as angry as she expected him to be about her invading his privacy.

 

She pouted softly as she rubbed her eyes again. "Saeyoung is hogging the bed..." She whimpered. She saw the twin frown at her, brushing the bright red hair with a tinge of white from his eyes.

 

"And was does that have to do with me?"

 

"I wanna sleep here." She pouted, shuffling on the bed without letting the twin protest. Only a studdered "h-hey!" As she curled up on the bed.

 

"You can sleep on the couch!" He snapped at her, shaking her shoulder frantically. His face warmed up -with her in only boy shorts and one of his brother's shirts, he felt more than uncomfortable with her trying to sleep in his bed.

 

"There's boxes in the couch." She whined, cuddling her pillow. One of the things she did when she was tired was go from a twenty two year old woman, to a three year old toddler. Saeran had witnessed it a few times. Like the time she got tired during dinner and Saeyoung insisted on watching a movie before bedtime. So she fell asleep at the dining table, leaving Saeyoung to carry her to bed. 

 

He growled in frustration, "where am I suppose to sleep then? I can't sleep with my brother's _girlfriend_."

 

"I'm not gonna bother you Saeran." She shuffled again slightly as he cautiously watched the girl move to the other side of his bed and collapse. 

 

He swallowed thickly, he heard her shudder as she attempted to ignore the world around her and fall asleep. He would surely regret feeling sorry for her as she fidgeted from the cold. Muttering something under his breath in defeat, he straightened his back against the bedframe.

 

"Stop being an idiot. If you're cold then come here." He spat through his teeth. She perked her head up, not expecting him to share any of his covers with her. Let alone let her warm up by him.

 

She lazily moved closer to the twin. Propping her head on his chest in the least romantic way possible. Not that she really cared with her lack of sleep. She felt the boy tense, more than uncomfortable with the situation that he had put himself in. But she was too tired to care.

 

He warily put a hand on her shoulder as he tossed some of his blanket on her. Dammit she felt nice, her brown hair scattered around her like a crown and her messy bangs covering her soft eyes. Her smell was the worst. She smelled so nice, like that shampoo he saw in the shower when she forgot to take it out. The one in the turquoise bottle that smelled of flowers and fruit. He shook the thought from his head. "You smell gross." He grumbled.

 

She hummed softly, not really words. But she had already fallen asleep. Fallen asleep on him! His brother should be the one in this situation, not him! With his annoying girlfriend cuddling him, with her stupid smell and stupid breathing.

 

He let his head roll back and rest against the frame. He was comfortable though, he wouldn't lie. She was so warm, and so soft. He could just... Fall asleep... Fall...

 

-

 

He jerked his head up and groaned softly, pushing his face into the mattress as he stretched. One of the first deep slumbers he had had in a very long time. The bed was colder than usual. One thing he found out as soon as he awoke.

 

Picking his head up, he found himself alone. And in a starfish position. A sideways star fish position. MC wasn't usually one to wake up before him, so this was new.

 

He didn't smell eggs or pancakes like he sometimes would if she woke up before him, so he rose from their bed -finding his pants and red tank top on the floor. Feeling the cross around his neck he let go of a soft sigh. Putting on his jeans but leaving his jacket there. MC said she liked seeing him without the jacket as much as she like seeing it on. 

 

He combed his fingers through his bed hair as he walked into the hallway, he supposed he could have Honey Buddha Chips for breakfast. As long as MC didn't notice. 

 

He walked past Saeran's room, but stopped as he passed the doorframe. Stepping back a few feet he looked into his twin brother's room. 

 

Saeran's was propped up with his head laying on his own shoulder, MC's head pressed against his chest with his arm around her shoulder. Blankets thrown over the both of them as they slept.

 

He stood there a few moments. Not all shocked by the fact that she was in his bed but that he let her.

 

He snorted, laughing softly but loud enough to make Saeran stir. His honeyed eyes saw his brother in the doorway and out of an instinct -he shoved the sleeping girl away from him.

 

She woke up from that impact and groaned in protest.

 

"She-"

 

"MC!"

 

Saeyoung dramatically placed his hand over his heart, sliding down the door frame as she blinked in confusion. Gaining her conscious back, she watched him fall to the floor and touched the back of his hand with his forehead. "My own brother!" He whispered in a voice that made her think this was a scene in a really cheesy musical. "My own flesh and blood..."

 

"She came in here saying you were hogging the bed!"

 

"Oh! Gods! Why must I be betrayed like this!?" He fell sideways so his head was in the hallway. MC let go of a soft giggle in response as he shouted his cheesy lines throughout the house.

 

"I'm wounded! My heart! I must be kissed to be brought back!"

 

Saeran rolled his eyes at his stupid brother's nonsense, "you've got to be kidding me..."

 

Mc giggled again, looking at her boyfriend's twin. "You heard him. You have to bring him back with a kiss~" She stated.

 

The red head in the hallway perked his head up slightly, "a _princess_ must bring me back with a kiss." He reworded. 

 

Saeran shook his head in disgust as the girl jumped up from the bed and moved over to her "wounded" boyfriend.

 

"Does the prince need his heart's medicine?" She asked, she saw him puckered his lips and make loud kissy noises which made her laugh again.

 

She dropped down and pressed her lips to his, Saeyoung wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss almost automatically. Knocking her into the doorframe, but she met with the floor afterwards. Muffled laughter came from her as he kissed her.

 

"Why do you have to kiss in my room!" Saeran shouted in annoyance, "your room is literally meters away!"

 

Saeyoung pulled back. MC tried not to look flustered from the loss of breath but wasn't good at hiding it. Looking over at his brother he held back a smile. "Does the grumpy prince need a kiss too?" He puckered his lips and with the same loud kiss noises but towards his brother.

 

He threw he head back and looked at the ceiling. "You're so gross!" He groaned which made his brother laugh obnoxiously. MC rolling out from underneath him. Announcing that she was going to make pancakes.

 

"Can I help?" Saeyoung asked with a innocent smile on his face. Acting as if he hadn't made such a dramatic scene moments before.

 

"The last time you helped, you squirted the pancake mix at Saeran." She reminded, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen.

 

"I still haven't gotten that stain out." Saeran grumbled softly. Glancing over at his twin who was still sitting on the floor with a big grin on his face. 

 

He jumped up, opening his arms as he moved over to his brother. "Can I at least get a hug from my twin at least~?" He asked in a singsong voice, 

 

"Fuck off, you look like a sweating dog right now. Go take a shower first." But still; Saeran bracing himself for one of his brother's "hugs".

 

He was knocked backwards, his head hit the bedframe but not a bruising force. The older twin practically laid on top of him. 

 

"My sweet Saeran! Do not deny my love!" 

 

"Are you serious...?"

 

"Hug me or you'll be locked in my grip for all eternity!" He exclaimed, he waited patiently before he felt his younger twin finally wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

 

He shoved him off moments later, Saeyoung falling to the side with an "oof" 

 

"I'm going to go help MC with pancakes." He muttered, his sweatpants swaying at his ankles. His tank top exposing the tattoo on his shoulder. 

 

Saeyoung watched him go with a the same large grin, he was more than grateful to have himself a family, to have his brother back and MC at his side. It was all he could have ever asked for.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I'm back and here's some happiness to get everyone ready for the upcoming chapter of Wasted that will be posted on Friday! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait with no updates but for everyone suffering through that Angst ocean that is Wasted; here is this fluff that I wrote at the end of November (may I mention it is my first writing of Mystic Messenger that I published on Wattpad but then took it off because fuck it).
> 
> Family is fine, concerning my note left on Wasted and I'm doing pretty good<3 thank you for all the support!
> 
> And ugh I know another Saeyoung x MC yadayada I'll do one of the other RFA babes (Jaehee tbh because I want her to step on me) in the future for sure!


End file.
